Goodbye Niley Song Fic
by Lmurzglue06
Summary: Miley Cyrus is thinking about her break up with Nick Jonas when she gets a familiar phone call. What will happen? Songfic to Miley Cyrus' song Goodbye. Niley. One Shot. Rated T just to be safe.


* * *

**A/N: The tex****t between the is O's are flashbacks. Bold text is Miley talking. Bold Italicized is Nick talking. Enjoy R&R PLEASE!! NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR MILEY CYRUS. CREDIT TO MILEY CYRUS FOR USE OF HER SONG GOODBYE  
**

* * *

I can honestly say you've been on my mind

_since I woke up today, up today_

Miley jerked awake. "NICK!" she yelled half asleep . As she continued to wake up she realized it was just a dream. Again. It had been 5 weeks since Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas broke up, yet she kept having the same dream of that horrible day.

After arriving home from a radio interview with Kiss Fm, Miley could tell by Nicks face that something was bothering him.

"**Hey babe what's wrong?"**

Nick got up clearly ignoring her and walked out of the room. Miley followed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**"Are you mad at me**?" Miley asked quietly hoping to avoid another fight. For the last couple of weeks it seemed like that was all she and Nick did.

"_**Was it really necessary for you to mention that we kissed on the radio for, oh I don't know thousands of people to hear? I thought we decided we weren't going to go public with this."**_

"**Nick, I'm sorry! Do you know how stressful it is trying to keep this a secret from everyone?" **Miley could feel herself filling with fury before she could stop herself she yelled

**" I'm sick of always sneaking around. What's the point of being together if we can't even enjoy it!' **as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth she regretted it

"_**You know what Miley? You're right maybe we should break up."**_

"**No Nick wait that's not what I meant!"**

"_**I'm sorry Miles I can't do this anymore."**_ Nick said as he walked out.

"**WAIT NICK!"** Miley yelled tears streaming down her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind _

As Miley got up she hit a stack of papers and they flew everywhere. As she picked them up one by one she noticed a picture sticking out she slowly lifted it and painfully realized it was a picture of them. Her and Nick. It was taken backstage after the first concert of the best of both worlds tour. They had their arms intertwined and were looking at each other as if nothing else in the world mattered. Miley slowly 

put her hands up to her mouth as she remember the warmth of nick's lips on hers. _ I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips _  
_The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember until I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye_

Miley quietly began to sob as she picked up her guitar and started strumming. It took every piece of her but she began to sing along with more emotion than ever before .

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along_

As she played the last chords Miley glanced at her phone it read NO NEW MESSAGES she went into her address book to N. He was the first name.

_I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

She put her finger on the green call button. Instead of pressing it she shook her head and put the phone down. Suddenly a memory flooded Miley's thoughts

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget__  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_**Will you dance with me?"**_

"**Are you crazy?! We're in the middle of a parking lot! **

"_Who cares? In case you haven't noticed we're both singers I'm sure we could make some music."_

"**Fine! But your still crazy."**

Nick wrapped his arms around Miley and started humming. Half way through a note he stopped and whisper.

"_**I didn't really want to dance. I just wanted a reason to get close to you."**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_

Miley felt her stomach fill with butterflies as she thought. Suddenly a loud noise interrupted the moment. She looked around trying to find the source of the sound. As she scanned the room she saw her cell phone lighting up and buzzing. Miley picked it up and looked at the screen it read NICK J. Slowly she lifted the phone to hear ear and quietly said

"**Hello?" **

"_**Miles? It's Nick. Can I talk to you?"**_

"**Yeah"** She replied quietly

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
That time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
_


End file.
